the lost voices
by rockangel2410
Summary: what if Elena had two sisters, who survived the car crash. based on the original story line.


A Vampire Diaries Fanfic: The lost voices.

For over a century, I have lived in secret... hiding in the shadows... alone in the world... until now.

I am a vampire... and this is my story.

A car chased down the dark road. A man and a woman sitting in a car.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." The man grunted, his head was hurting and for some reason his girlfriend had to see this guy that badly.

"He wasn't that bad" she said careful. She knew he got headaches soon.

"He sounded like James Blunt "He said frustrated.

"What's wrong with that" She said hurt, she liked James Blunt

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." He sighted.

"so why did you come?" She looked away and then back at him.

"Because I love you"

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second "He looks at her like she said something stupid.

"Watch out" She screams as a male figure stands in front of the road.

He tries to hit the brakes but he still collides the man.

"Are you ok?!" He said worried to his girl.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

"Call for help." Him screaming doesn't helped the situation.

"Come on, come on." She tries to get a signal but couldn't get one.

The man goes outside to look at the man now laying on the floor.

The man wakes up and grabs his victim by the throat. The poor boyfriend tried to scream but his voice cords were already cut.

He died in seconds being sucked by the strange man.

"There's no signal! Darren! Darren." She walks down and suddenly a loud bang is heard. It is the sound of Darren's body hitting the car.

She screams and tries to run away but whatever was after her was fast.

And also she was killed.

It's now morning in the town.

Stefan looks outside the window. He is thinking. About a girl. Actually three girls.

But one in particular.

" I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But i had no choice. I need to know them... i need to know her."

Elena was already awake... so were her two sisters. But yet she didn't know as she didn't share a room with them. The house was big... she lived with her aunt and brother and two sisters. All had their own room. She was the oldest of the gang. She was 17 her sister raven was 16 and a half... her brother 16 and her lil sister was fourteen. You wonder maybe why she lived without her parents... they died. In a car accident. She and her two sisters were in the same car but survived. Her parents didn't.

Something she had in common with her sisters was the habit of writing in a diary.

Today she wrote:

Dear diary,

Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile was saying "i'm fine, thank you." Yes, i feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way i'll make it through.

Raven knocked on the door.

"sister we have school in a few seconds." Her voice seems raspy, she had been crying in the night again. Remembering a male with black hair. She had drawn him in her sketch book... what was also her diary. She had also written in it today

Dear diary,

i don't know who he is... his smile is full of evil.. and lust... directed to my big sister. I saw him bleed. But i'm sure it's not his blood. Even though i don't like it... i feel connected to him somehow. If only I could know his name... ? I'm worried for my two sisters and brother. I think Jeremy is using drugs. Elena seems down... like she is faking her smile. But i know it's really hard for her that mom and dad are gone. I don't know what to do but i have this feeling... today will be different. Today i'll be fine.

Raven leaves Elena's room and goes to mary.

"Mary are you awake?" she knocks again before she get an answer.

" i see you were writing in your diary?" Raven said as she opens the door Mary closes it.

Also she has written :

Dear diary,

I'm scared for what will happen. it wasn't an accident that killed mom and dad. it was he . he had blood on his face , more i didn't see . i hide my face in my big sister her jacket. I'm so scared he will come after us. please if someone hears my prays please protect us.

Mary closed her diary put it back where you usually will find it. we know where everyone lays there diary. for Mary it was underneath her pillow. Mary got up hide her face with her hair and walked over to Raven. "I'm ready." she tried to hide she has been crying the whole night.

Raven could be cold... she knew. but she wouldn't to her sisters. but today was different.

"Let's go downstairs" She briefly touched Mary's hand and pulls away. no closeness to her sisters. he had told her that she need to distance herself from them. she don't know why but she trust him. she can only trust him.

Raven hears Jenna mumble to herself. She sighs.

"toast , I can make toast for you four" we all notice our brother Jeremy, he seems awake.

"it's all about the Coffee ,aunt Jenna" Elena said.

"is there coffee" Jeremy asked already handing the cup over to her.

"can i have a cup... never mind" raven said. She dashed upstairs grabbing her diary and quickly wrote down.

Dear stranger,

I'll trust you, if you stop playing in my head. Even though your voice seems like the only thing that makes sense in my life, I beg you to leave me alone.

She closed the book and decided to take it with her. She promised Elena to visit her family' s grave.

"well here goes nothing"

Meanwhile Jenna was chattering on.

"it's your first day on school and I'm totally unprepared."

Mary only nodded and hold raven hand tight . Mary was a very shy and quiet person ,but the dead of her and her sister her and her brother his parents only made it worse.

raven pulled away giving her a glare. "I'm going with the bus today...'' raven simply said. it hurted her that she needed to act like this to her younger sister but she had no choice.

"don't you have a big presentation today" Elena said to change the subject.

" I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna screamed

"Then go. We'll be fine. You ok?" she asked both her sisters and brother. raven answered by walking through the door.

Jeremy stated: "Don't start."

"Sis wait ." Mary said while she runs towards her sister. Mary is afraid of being on her own. she feels more save when her sister is around.

"leave me alone Mary" raven looked pissed at her sister. "for once i don't care that you're scared. just go to Elena and bonnie. they will drive you to school" raven looked cold at her. inside it hurted. she felt a darkish gloom falling over her and then she hears his voice. "good girl"

"ah ... ok see you at school then." Mary said when she ran over to Elena."

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked Mary

"No I'm fine." Mary said with a fake smile.

"Okay bonnie is here so let's go" Elena said smiling to her little sister


End file.
